The invention relates to a turbine for an exhaust gas turbocharger for an internal combustion engine with a turbine housing including a turbine wheel and having a spiral exhaust gas admission channel with an adjustable blocking member.
DE 25 39 711 A1 discloses a spiral casing for turbomachines, in particular in an exhaust gas turbocharger, having an adjustable cross section, at least in parts, at least one tongue being provided which is slidingly guided against the radially inner wall of the spiral casing and displaceable next to this wall in the peripheral direction.
DE 10 2008 039 085 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine for a motor vehicle having an exhaust gas turbocharger which includes a compressor in an intake tract of the internal combustion engine and a turbine in an exhaust tract of the internal combustion engine. The turbine has a turbine housing which includes a spiral channel, coupled to an exhaust gas line of the exhaust tract, and a turbine wheel which is situated within an accommodation space in the turbine housing and which, for driving a compressor wheel of the compressor and is connected to the turbine wheel in a rotationally fixed manner via a shaft, may be acted on by exhaust gas from the internal combustion engine which is guidable through the spiral channel. The turbine includes an adjusting device by means of which a spiral inlet cross section of the spiral channel as well as a nozzle cross section of the spiral channel are jointly adjustable with respect to the accommodation space.
Since exhaust gas turbochargers represent a mass-produced product manufactured in ever-growing quantities in the serial production of internal combustion engines, it is desirable to provide an exhaust gas turbocharger which allows operation of an associated internal combustion engine which is efficient, i.e., low in fuel consumption and low in emissions.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a turbine for an exhaust gas turbocharger which has high operational reliability and provides for efficient operation of an internal combustion engine associated with the turbine.